The invention relates to a braking device for braking movement of a drawer. The braking device is effective only in one predetermined position of the drawer, preferably a completely pushed in position thereof. Each side of the drawer is guided for sliding movement by a guide fitting including a drawer side pull-out rail, a body side support rail, and rollers or the like rolling between such rails. The braking device includes one or more brake shoes to engage with a part that is moved relative to the brake shoes when the drawer is pushed into the body.
A braking device of this type is disclosed in DE-A1-37 16 923. Its task is to prevent the drawer from being pushed too strongly into a furniture body when the action drawer movement is very easy, and in particular to prevent a drawer pushed into the furniture body from rolling out of the furniture body owing to the excess energy.